


garden of venus

by wolfchann



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Body Worship, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Tattoos, implied suna/kita, the flower shop is named after them bc they're married and own it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfchann/pseuds/wolfchann
Summary: “I love you, Keiji.” Bokuto says against his lips, golden eyes bright with a sense of care Akaashi has never known before.Akaashi’s heart swells, and all he can do is kiss him, whispering into it, “I love you, too, Koutarou.”[ BOKUAKA WEEK DAY 3 |firsts/future/florist + tattoo shop au]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	garden of venus

Bokuto stares out the store’s window, perched on the counter on his elbows, with his head nestled gently between his hands. He sighs dreamily as he watches the parlour that’s across the street. It’s a huge contrast to Bokuto’s own store. It’s a tattoo parlour, with a dark awning above the door, the windows brandishing various intricately painted designs. A neon sign hangs in one of the windows, displaying “OPEN” in bright neon lights, though it flickers occasionally, ever so slightly. Above the awning, on the concrete wall, is a regular sign that reads the parlour’s name, Venus Marks. 

Bokuto can’t see past the darker windows very much, but he’s always had pretty good eyes. Behind the painted windows is a man, one that Bokuto is watching intently, and a few customers. He’s talking to them, and while Bokuto can’t tell what he’s saying, he can’t bring himself to look away from the man’s lips as he’s speaking. Bokuto lets out another love-lorned sigh, leaning his weight further onto the counter as his grin begins to grow.

“Ugh, gross,” comes a voice from beside him, and Bokuto turns his head to see his coworker, Tsukishima, standing there and giving him a disgusted look. “You’re all heart eyes over that tattoo guy again.”

“Hey, hey, hey! It’s not gross, Tsukki!” Bokuto gasps dramatically, feigning being hurt as he finally pulls away from the counter, throwing his hands over his chest. “Besides, you act the same whenever that little chibi comes in!” Bokuto points a finger right in Tsukishima’s face, who scrunches his nose up.

“What? No, I’m not-- oh my god, shut up.” Tsukishima hisses as he pushes Bokuto’s hand away from his face, stomping off in an embarrassed huff to the back of the store. His ears are red, so Bokuto knows it’s a win and that he may have struck a little cord.

Bokuto just laughs and turns his attention back to looking at the store window, but he’s caught off guard when he meets a pair of eyes from across the street. In the Venus Marks window is the man Bokuto had been watching, now staring right back at him. Bokuto feels his neck heat up, panic starting to boil up in his stomach, before he sees a small smile spread across the man’s face. He lifts his hand up and waves his fingers gently. Bokuto immediately straightens up and beams, throwing up his arm and waving it excitedly, before realizing that he probably can’t see. He lowers his hand out in front of him and waves then, grinning wide.

He sees the other man laugh, and Bokuto feels his heart swelling up. Bokuto continues to grin wider, just watching. Then, someone else in the shop comes up beside the black haired man, who turns his attention towards them. Bokuto lowers himself some and ducks himself away from the window, a bit shy about being seen by anyone else. He decides to start his round of watering the flowers and plants early then, occasionally stealing glances towards the Venus Marks window. The man is, sadly, gone now, but Bokuto decides that interaction is enough to keep him absolutely motivated for the rest of the day!

Bokuto grabs one of the metal watering cans and pushes it under the faucet of the sink, turning the water on. He lets it sit there, filling up, and once it’s filled up enough, Bokuto lifts the can from the sink. He begins his watering round then, checking on every plant and flower that’s within the shop. He waters them accordingly, being sure to check and test the soil of each plant before he adds water to make sure that he doesn’t add too much, or too little. Bokuto finishes the ground level of plants fairly easily, setting the watering can down on the counter as he goes over to a corner behind the counter.

He pulls out a thin hose and unravels it, careful not to make any kinks in it, before he turns the valve to turn on the water. A gentle stream of sprinkling water comes from the end of the hose, and Bokuto grabs the small step ladder. Bokuto does his round of watering the hanging plants, making sure to water them nicely, checking to make sure that they’re all still alive and healthy. He talks to them as he waters them, laughing to himself, and knowing that Tsukishima is probably calling him a weirdo from the back end of the store. He finishes watering the hanging plants and returns to behind the counter, turning off the water and coiling the hose back up, folding the step ladder and putting it away as well.

His next chore is to water the plants outside of the shop, though at the moment, he feels too nervous to do so. He’s worried about his crush from across the street noticing him again, and he doesn’t want to make a fool of himself for getting caught staring at him again. Bokuto groans loudly, and he hears some kind of rummaging noise from the back.

“Bokuto-san, I’m not going to water the outside flowers. I did all the watering last round, you’re doing it.” Tsukishima calls out to him, only making Bokuto groan more.

“But Tsukkiii!” Bokuto throws himself over the counter then, letting his arms hang over the edge with his head, letting out a whine.

“No.” is all Bokuto hears from Tsukishima, before there’s silence again.

Bokuto huffs loudly and pouts, cheeks puffed out as he slowly peels himself away from the counter. “So mean…” Bokuto grumbles to himself, yanking the watering can from the counter. He empties it and puts it away with the other watering cans, still being grumbly to himself.

Bokuto makes his way out of the shop then, not bothering to bring a watering can out since there were ones outside for him to use already. The sun is still bright in the sky as it’s only mid afternoon, meaning that Bokuto’s shift at the flower shop was only halfway done. He goes around the corner of the shop and tugs the outside hose out from its hiding spot, uncoiling it and making sure there’s no kinks, before he turns it on, using it to fill up one of the watering cans by his feet.

He looks up and around himself, turning his body a bit, now catching a better glimpse of the Venus Marks window. Bokuto is a little caught off guard when he sees his crush again, the black hair young man, sitting by the window again. He’s reading a magazine, or some type of book, and is currently busy doing so. Bokuto watches as he flips through the pages, fingers delicately lifting and turning each page with ease, and Bokuto has to keep himself from sighing out. He has very pretty hands, Bokuto notes, and he really wants to be able to hold them. As he’s watching he notices the hands have stopped, laying carefully atop the book. Bokuto’s gaze flickers up and he sees his crush staring back at him again, causing him to start a bit.

Bokuto grins sheepishly and goes to wave his hand, but the hand he lifts is the one holding the hose that’s currently spraying water. Before he can stop himself, Bokuto ends up shaking the hose, dowsing himself and some of the flowers next to him in water. He yelps out in surprise and drops the hose, cursing under his breath.

“Fuck-- shit, wait, hold on!” He’s talking to himself, and the hose, as he scrambles over to the valve to turn the water off. Bokuto groans loudly as he lets his head drop hard onto the valve, not caring if the impact hurts his bones. He doesn’t want to go back out, not after that embarrassing stunt. Half of his hair and face are soaked, while the front of his shirt is wet and sticking to his chest as well.

Alas, Bokuto has no choice. He pulls himself together the best he can, before he drags himself back out to the front of the store. He doesn’t dare look towards the Venus Marks window, not after that, and he lifts the overfilled watering can up. Bokuto waddles over to the nearby drain and tilts the watering can, pouring out the excess water from it until he feels it’s good enough for him to use. He goes to water the plants then, doing his usual routine with them, but he can’t help himself but glance over his shoulder at the Venus Marks window.

The man is gone once more, and Bokuto presumes that he must be working. Thankful that he no longer has to worry about it too much, Bokuto finishes up his outdoor duties and goes back inside, sighing heavily as he carefully wrings out his shirt.

“What the hell happened to you?” Tsukishima snarks, covering up his mouth to keep from laughing.

Bokuto pouts, glaring towards Tsukishima as he goes back behind the counter. “Shut up.” he grumbles, before he lets his forehead fall against the counter. “...I totally made a fuckin’ joke of myself out there. He was in the window when I looked back, and I was like, shit, he’s watching me?!” Bokuto throws his hands up, turning to face Tsukishima now with an exasperated look on his face. “And so I went to wave hi, like I usually do, but--” Bokuto stops and groans loudly once more, slapping his hands to his face. “I went to wave with the hand that was _holding the hose_ , so I ended up just spraying myself with water… right _in front of him_!” Bokuto wails, dragging his hands down across his face.

Tsukishima is laughing immediately, holding onto his stomach as he leans against the counter with his side. “Holy shit. I can’t believe you were dumb enough to actually do something like that, Bokuto-san.”

“Hey!” Bokuto wails again, flailing his arms. “I’m your elder! You should be a lot nicer to me, Tsukki!”

The two are so caught up in their “conversation” that they don’t notice the chime of the bell by the front door, which usually signals them that someone has entered the store. As Bokuto goes to whine to Tsukishima once more, someone clears their throat from the other side of the counter, and Bokuto whips his head around, mouth still open to speak. His eyes go wide and he nearly chokes on air, now standing face-to-face with the man from Venus Marks.

Up close like this, Bokuto can see his eyelashes when he blinks, and he can see just how beautiful he truly is. His eyes are a dark steel colour, shining even in the lowlights of the flower shop, and his hair is as black as night. It draws Bokuto in, he wants to reach out and run his hands through it to see if it’s truly as soft as he appears. Bokuto finally manages to close his mouth and swallow, though his mouth is completely dry during the actions.

“Um.” Bokuto says, ever so eloquent.

“Welcome to Sunkita’s,” Tsukishima manages to speak for Bokuto, glancing towards the older man with an amused smirk on his face. “How can we help you?”

Bokuto glares at Tsukishima from the corner of his eyes, but his attention is captured as the man speaks.

“I was just stopping by.” His voice is gentle, but not quiet. It isn’t exactly the deepest of voices, but it’s definitely got a slight rumble to it. “I’ve been working across the street for a while, but I’ve never been in. So I thought I might stop and have a look around…”

“Well,” Tsukishima speaks up again, smiling his ever-so-innocent smile, “My friend, Bokuto-san, here would be more than happy to answer any questions you have and show you around, if you’d like.” He places a hand on Bokuto’s back and gives him a small shove forward, before he high tails it to the back of the store.

Bokuto sputters and almost yells out after Tsukishima, before he stops himself, staying still for a moment before he turns to face the beautiful man. He gives Bokuto a small, gentle smile, and Bokuto feels a flush rising from his lower neck. “Uh… well, l-like Tsukki said, I’m here to answer any questions you might have! Are you looking for something in particular?” Bokuto asks, finally finding it in himself to turn to a professional mindset.

“Actually… I think I am.” The man says, nodding a little. “What would you suggest I use if… I’m going to ask someone out on a date?”

Bokuto blinks, registering exactly what he had said. He feels his chest tighten up and his heart threaten to break, but Bokuto isn’t going to let himself jump to any conclusions, one way or the next. He mentally composes himself and grins, nodding. He clears his throat and makes his way around the counter, gesturing for his customer to follow him as he heads over to the left side of the shop.

  
“Well, we have many kinds of flowers for you to use when asking someone out! Usually people come in asking about the first date, rather than asking them out, since they feel it’s romantic to do.” Bokuto says, holding his hand out to gesture at the flowers aligned on the wall.

“Well…” the man smiles slightly sheepishly, reaching up to rub at his neck. “I haven’t exactly talked to them much yet. So I figured I would… use the flowers to ask them out instead. I thought it would ease the tension.”

Bokuto nods in understanding, grinning wide as he holds his arms out to display the flowers. “If you’re looking for something to ease the tension, then you definitely shouldn’t go for something like roses. Roses tend to be used for something very romantic, so someone might find it a bit awkward if you use them to just ask them on a date.” Bokuto explains, turning his body some, side to the customer. He can feel the man watching him, but he tries his best to seem like he doesn't notice it.

“Personally, I think if you’re just asking them out, you should only use a small amount of flowers and not a big bouquet. If the date doesn’t go well in the end, then it wouldn’t be a waste of money! Flowers like asters, alstroemerias, or tulips would be a good choice. Carnations are also a fairly good choice, as well!” Bokuto puts his hand over each type of flower when he says their names, smiling to himself as he runs his fingers over a few of the alstroemerias, feeling their soft petals. “You could also combine them into the small bouquet of flowers, if you want a variety!”

The other young man nods slowly, listening to every word Bokuto says. He smiles small as he observes the flowers, eyes flickering between the asters and alstroemerias. Bokuto notices and grins, tilting his head to the side. “Do these two interest you? I think they’d be rather nice to use for asking someone out!”

“Do you?” He inquires of Bokuto, his dark eyes now looking up into Bokuto’s.

Bokuto’s heart skips a beat and he nods rather quickly, forcing himself to keep calm once more. “Yes! Whoever they’re for, they’ll be extremely lucky to receive them!” he says loudly, grinning as he rubs at the back of his neck some.

“Hm… what colours do you think I should get?” he asks, still watching Bokuto.

“Colours?” Bokuto blinks, before he hums in thought. He puts a hand to his chin, folding his other arm under his elbow in a theatrical gesture. “We have many colours, so it really just depends on what you’d think they’d like! If you know their favourite colours or anything, you could always go with those!”

The beautiful man laughs a little, lowering his head slightly as he shifts his weight a little. “I don’t know that about them, unfortunately…” He lifts his head back up and glances in Bokuto’s direction again. “What are your favourite colours?”

“Mine?” Bokuto blinks, eyes owlishly wide. “Oh, well, my favourite colours are white and any shade of red! I also really like gold!”

The customer makes a thoughtful hum himself, his eyes gazing over the flowers once more before he turns his attention to Bokuto, smiling once more. “Then I’ve decided what I’d like.”

“Yeah?!” Bokuto perks up some, eyes growing wider in anticipation.

The corner of the man’s lips twitch slightly, as if he’s holding himself back from smiling more, and he nods. “Yes. Red asters and white alstroemerias. A small bouquet is fine.”

Bokuto nods earnestly, quickly reaching into his apron’s pocket and pulling out the scissors necessary to cut the flowers with. He shifts around through the bunches of flowers until he finds good enough flowers to snip off. He compiles a small bouquet of about eight flowers, with four asters and four alstroemerias, mixing them together in his hand. He drops the scissors back into his apron and reaches under the flower table, grabbing a piece of ribbon that’s set up on the underneath of the table, pulling on it before yanking it quickly, breaking it off. Bokuto’s tongue sticks out slightly from the corner of his mouth as he concentrates on wrapping the ribbon around the stems of the flowers, arranging them in a manner that creates a small circle type shape with the blooms. As he ties the ribbon, Bokuto holds the bouquet out in front of him, angling it a few times, before grinning in satisfaction.

“Here you are!” Bokuto presents the bouquet to the customer, who takes it from him with a small bow of his head. “I’ll ring you up back at the counter.”

Bokuto leads him to the counter, stepping behind it and going straight to the cashier. He rings up the purchase for him, smiling brightly the entire time. “Thank you for shopping at Sunkita’s! I hope you were satisfied!”

“I was, thank you.” The customer smiles gently, now staring at the bouquet in his hands.

Bokuto watches him curiously, tilting his head.

Suddenly, the flowers are being pushed towards him gently, the beautiful man staring directly at Bokuto’s face. Bokuto takes a minute to register what’s happening, wide eyes blinking several times, before he tentatively reaches out, taking the bouquet from him.

“My name is Akaashi,” the man -- Akaashi -- says, slowly letting go of the flowers once Bokuto is holding onto them. “Would you like to go to dinner sometime, Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto is staring with his mouth hanging wide open, unable to really process anything that just happened, but he immediately yells his response, “Yes!”

Akaashi gives him a soft smile, head tilting a bit. Suddenly, Akaashi is holding his right arm out, shifting his body so that it’s lying against the counter. Bokuto looks down and sees five thin black lines across Akaashi’s forearm. He stares at them, unsure of what to do, until Akaashi speaks up again.

“They’re tattoos,” Akaashi reassures, reaching to his arm and rubbing at the lines gently to show Bokuto what he means. “You can write your number here.”

Bokuto sputters a bit before nodding quickly. He sets the flowers down quickly, but carefully, and scrambles around to find a pen. As soon as he has one, he uncaps it and returns to Akaashi’s arm on the counter, craning his body so that he can hold Akaashi’s arm and write on it nicely. He makes sure that his numbers are legible, and that his name is the same. They look good enough to Bokuto, and so he leans away, watching as Akaashi pulls his arm up to look over what Bokuto had just written on his skin.

Akaashi gives him a beautiful smile and Bokuto’s stomach does a flip as he says, “I’ll see you soon, Bokuto-san. I’ll text you so we can set up a date.”

***

They’ve gone on several dates since then, and Bokuto couldn’t be happier with his life. Since he and Akaashi began dating, even Tsukishima has managed to get himself a boyfriend. Bokuto couldn’t be prouder of his little coworker, often teasing him about dating the little red rocket named Hinata. Tsukishima can’t stand it and always tells him to shut up, but the moment Hinata visits him at Sunkita’s, the blond turns into a mess of a person, much like what used to happen to Bokuto before he and Akaashi got together.

It’s been a few months since they began going out, and tonight marks the fifth month that they’ve been dating. Bokuto usually never cares to remember about dates too much, but he’s always felt the need to celebrate the fact that he’s dating _Akaashi_. He truly feels so happy and lucky to be dating such a beautiful, thoughtful, and kind man. Akaashi puts up with him and always makes him feel loved, so Bokuto wants to make sure that he can do the same to him.

Despite having been dating for so long, the two of them have kept their relationship rather slow, but Bokuto has always been content with that. He knows that Akaashi has many tattoos, and has seen a few of them, but he wanted to ask Akaashi if he could see the rest of them tonight. They go out for their anniversary date, browsing a street full of food vendors and game carts for them to play at. Bokuto has the time of his life, bringing Akaashi out of his shell some as he makes his boyfriend laugh and smile, filling his heart and chest up with so much glee and love.

By the time they’re finished with their date, it’s around 11PM. They’re stumbling through the doors of Akaashi’s apartment, as his was the closest to their destination, still laughing and smiling together as they enter. When they’ve settled down, Akaashi is leaning in and kissing Bokuto softly, the older male grinning into the kiss as he presses back.

“Tonight was fun,” Akaashi says softly, fingers squeezing Bokuto’s gently.

“Yeah!” Bokuto beams as he tugs Akaashi further into the apartment, leading him towards the couch. “Hey, ‘Kaashi, I wanna ask you something!”

Akaashi tilts his head a bit, blinking slightly. “What is it, Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto hums out slightly, before he asks, “Can I see the rest of your tattoos?”

His boyfriend blinks slowly, then lets out a quiet laugh. “Of course.” Bokuto smiles wide at the answer, and Akaashi speaks again, “Let’s go to my room then.”

Bokuto feels his body bristle slightly, excitement starting to course through his veins. He jumps up from the couch, and follows Akaashi into his bedroom much like a puppy. Akaashi turns the light on, not regarding much, before he stops at the foot of his bed, turning a bit to look at Bokuto.

“Sit on the bed, Bokuto-san. It’ll help, as well.” Akaashi says, gesturing slightly.

Bokuto does as he says, climbing up onto the bed as he kicks off his shoes, crossing his legs and sitting up straight at the end of the bed. Akaashi smiles slightly at his boyfriend’s actions, before he turns so his back is facing Bokuto. Bokuto is about to ask what he’s doing, before Akaashi pulls his shirt off over his head and lets it fall to the floor in front of him.

Bokuto’s mouth is left hanging open as he gazes upon Akaashi’s back, his golden eyes going up and down his spine. Along Akaashi’s spine is a tattooed line of stars, some hollow and some filled, of various sizes. Some are big and some are small, and they conform to Akaashi’s body so perfectly. At the top of the line, just under the back of Akaashi’s neck, is a small universe tattoo. Several small planets are hollowed out, with very small stars speckled around them. Bokuto’s seen them poking through Akaashi’s shirts, but he hasn’t seen the whole thing.

Without thinking, Bokuto reaches out and runs his fingertips along Akaashi’s spine, feeling the other shiver under his touch. He can’t help but smile to himself, sliding his fingers up to let them rest on the small galaxy under Akaashi’s neck. He drops his hand soon after, waiting for Akaashi’s next move. His boyfriend shifts around carefully then, fiddling with his jeans, before he’s pulling them down and stepping out of them. Akaashi turns himself so his left side is facing Bokuto, and Bokuto stares directly at Akaashi’s waist. Peeking out from under Akaashi’s boxers are the beginnings and ends of a tattoo, starting at his hip and ending down on his thigh.

Akaashi smiles gently as he pulls his boxers down, letting them fall down his legs. Bokuto’s eyes widen as the tattoo is unveiled, gasping slightly as he works his gaze over every detail of the dragon tattoo present on Akaashi’s skin. The ink is dark blue, practically black, which makes it pop out from Akaashi’s rather pale skin. Bokuto lifts his hand and cups the front of his thigh, running his thumb over some of the details of the dragon’s head. Bokuto stares in awe, completely oblivious to the way Akaashi is watching him and smiling.

After a few minutes of tracing over the dragon tattoo with his hands, Bokuto looks up at Akaashi and grins. “Can I see your arm, ‘Kaashi?”

Akaashi blinks a little, but holds his right arm out to Bokuto, who takes it and pulls it close. Bokuto nudges his nose against the tattooed lines that Akaashi’s forearm dons, grinning wide to himself as he mumbles against it. “I’m so lucky to have you, ‘Kaashi. You’re the prettiest person in the world!”

The artist laughs quietly, tucking his head in a little now as he shakes his head a bit. Bokuto pulls both of Akaashi’s hands to him, smiling brightly as he gently rubs his fingers over the smaller tattoos that graced Akaashi’s hands. Down the side of Akaashi’s left index finger was a small line of soaring birds, and it was one of Bokuto’s favourites. Tattooed around Akaashi’s left middle finger was a red ribbon, and it always managed to make Bokuto giggle. On Akaashi’s right hand, his index finger had a tattoo of a leaf vine going around it, and on his wrist was a simple semicolon, filled in with black.

Bokuto let his hands slide up, gently holding Akaashi’s wrists in his hands as he shifts around on the bed and sits up on his knees. He smiles, bright and warm and full of love, and leans in to rest his forehead against Akaashi’s.

“Let’s get a matching tattoo someday!”

Akaashi smiles at the statement, nodding gently as he presses his head forward a bit, bumping Bokuto’s nose with his own. “You’d look hot with tattoos, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto grins wide, cocking his head to the side. “Yeah? Ya think so?”

Nodding, Akaashi takes his hands and rests them on Bokuto’s shoulders, stroking at them gently with his thumbs. “I know so.”

Bokuto laughs before he’s wrapping his arms around Akaashi’s naked torso, hugging him tightly. He forgets for a minute that Akaashi is actually fully nude, and that he’s still completely clothed. Quickly, Bokuto pulls back with a slightly gasp. “Oh, ‘Kaashi! Why didn’t you tell me to get naked too?!”

“Because you don’t need to get naked, Bokuto-san… I’m only naked because you wanted to see my tattoos, and this was the easiest way to show you.” Akaashi explains, running a hand through Bokuto’s slowly deflating hair.

“Well… still! It’s unfair to you!” Bokuto quickly climbs off the bed and stands, stripping himself down in a manner of seconds. He turns back to face Akaashi and grins, putting the backs of his hands against his hips. “There! Now we’re even!”

Akaashi laughs, fully. It’s one of those laughs that’s rather rare to hear from him, but that Bokuto always craves to bring out of him. It’s beautiful and loud, full of Akaashi’s amazing voice, and Akaashi’s body actually shakes a little from the laughter.

Before he knows it, Akaashi is pulling him in and kissing him, head tilted at just the right angle as their lips slot together. Bokuto hums into the kiss, his eyes closing as his arms circle around Akaashi’s waist once more. The kiss is slow and tender, but full of passion and love. Akaashi’s arms slip around Bokuto’s neck, his hands burying into his silver hair. Despite their current naked positions, Bokuto pulls his boyfriend closer, allowing their bodies to press together gently. Akaashi makes a hum of approval, body arching into Bokuto’s chest.

Bokuto slides a hand up Akaashi’s back and begins to trace down the line of tattoo stars, fingertips brushing over the areas. The action causes Akaashi to sigh into Bokuto’s mouth, before he’s pulling away to breathe. Akaashi’s long eyelashes flutter, his dark eyes hazy as they meet Bokuto’s golden ones. “Bokuto-san…”

Bokuto shakes his head and dives back in for another kiss, licking his way into Akaashi’s mouth as he carefully maneuvers them around to the bed. He lifts Akaashi up from the floor by his thighs, earning a little gasp from his boyfriend in his arms, and carefully lays him down on the bed. Their mouths never part, tongues curling together. Bokuto merely keeps himself hovered over Akaashi’s body, kissing him like it was his oxygen. They part after some minutes, a trail of saliva connecting their lips as Akaashi leans his head back. The line of spit breaks as Bokuto also pulls himself back, gazing down at Akaashi with a look of adoration, eyes hazed over now as well.

“Turn over for me, ‘Kaashi…” Bokuto mumbles, reaching down and gently nudging at Akaashi’s right hip.

Akaashi merely nods and rolls himself over onto his back. Bokuto smiles and leans down, pressing small kisses to the back of Akaashi’s neck. He lowers his head down, tracing the skin with his lips until they come into contact with the galaxy under the back of Akaashi’s neck. He kisses every part of it that he can, until he’s moving himself even lower.

“You’re so pretty, ‘Kaashi…” Bokuto whispers, now pressing barely there kisses to the tattoo stars along Akaashi’s spine.

Under him, Akaashi squirms, letting out a quiet sigh into the pillow he’s got his face buried into. He turns his head some and peers over his shoulder, cheeks red as he sees Bokuto’s head dipped down, buried against his back. The image is somewhat embarrassing, the man being unused to such actions and affection, but Akaashi feels an overwhelming sense of love blooming from the depths of his chest. As Bokuto gets lower, he tilts his head, angling to better kiss at the dip in the small of Akaashi’s lower back. His hands come up to Akaashi’s sides, gripping them gently as he continues to shower Akaashi with gentle kisses.

Akaashi sighs deeply, letting it out slowly, relishing in the way Bokuto’s hands feel on him. He’s a bit startled when Bokuto suddenly turns him over onto his right side, blinking a bit owlishly as he peers down towards Bokuto hovering above his legs. Bokuto just grins at him and lowers his head, letting his lips land right at the beginning of his dragon tattoo. Akaashi’s eyes go wide for several moments, staring in awe and disbelief, until he feels Bokuto’s lips moving down along his skin, different from the way he had been kissing his back.

He turns his head and buries his face into the pillow, knowing that red is tinting his cheeks, the prospect of Bokuto giving his tattoos, his _body_ , so much attention causing him to feel utterly shy. Akaashi breathes out slowly and shifts his legs a bit, pushing his hip up slightly towards Bokuto. Bokuto grins against his skin as his hands come up to hold him in place, one hand against Akaashi’s back, the other against his soft stomach. Akaashi’s mind reels at the sensations, his breathing becoming a bit more laboured as Bokuto’s lips move further down onto his thigh. The tattoo curls around Akaashi’s thigh at the end, the tail of the dragon wrapping around the lower half of his thigh and ending just above his knee. 

Suddenly, Bokuto is lifting his leg up, hiking it up over his shoulder and making Akaashi gasp under him. He whips his head back around and watches as Bokuto’s head disappears behind his thigh, trailing the dragon’s tail with his lips. His head slowly reappears on the left side of his thigh, and Bokuto’s golden eyes are heavy and dark, an obvious lust glinting in them. Akaashi’s dick twitches with interest, as if it weren’t already hard to begin with. He hides his face once more, his face heating up impossibly more.

Bokuto can’t keep himself from grinning as he lowers Akaashi’s leg, reaching out for his boyfriend’s hands. Akaashi grips at the sheets of the bed, before he allows Bokuto to lift his hands up, peering up at him with his pretty dark eyes. Bokuto pulls his hands closer and kisses every tattoo on them, leaning in and kissing at the lines that were tattooed there.

“Remember when you asked me out?” Bokuto suddenly asks, pulling Akaashi from his haze a little. Akaashi nods.

“I was jealous,” Bokuto says, voice low and soft. Akaashi furrows his eyebrows at the statement, head tilting slightly. “I was… jealous, because I thought you were going to buy those flowers and give them to someone else.” Bokuto leans back on his knees, smiling down at his boyfriend. “I was thinking so selfishly then, too! I was thinking the entire time, ‘He needs to give them to me, right? He better give them to me!’” Bokuto laughs at himself, Akaashi’s lips twitching slightly. “But… I was also thinking that, even if they weren’t for me, I was going to be happy for you. Because I wasn’t going to be selfish and chase after you if you wanted someone else.” Bokuto is grinning again, bright as ever.

Akaashi reaches out and pulls Bokuto down into a deep kiss, thriving in the way Bokuto’s eyes widen and he gasps in surprise. He kisses him with everything he has, passionate and heated as his fingers gently dig into the back of Bokuto’s neck. Bokuto kisses back just as well, pouring himself out for Akaashi to grasp and take. They part with a gasp, and Bokuto immediately moves himself back down Akaashi’s body, turning him onto his stomach once more. Akaashi doesn’t question it, doesn’t even think about it, letting Bokuto pull his hips up from the bed so his ass is in the air, his knees pressing into the mattress.

Bokuto runs his hands over Akaashi’s hips, his fingers brushing over the dragon tattoo, moving them up and running them over the curve of Akaashi’s ass. Akaashi sighs out quietly, shifting his arms and circling them around a pillow, pulling it under his head and chest, letting his head rest against it gently. His eyes flutter shut as he feels Bokuto’s hands kneading at the back of his thighs, pushing his legs a bit further apart. He gasps out, eyes flying open as he feels Bokuto licking a stripe over his hole.

“Bokuto--” Akaashi breathes out quietly, swallowing down the rest of his shock.

He feels Bokuto smile against his skin, his tongue continuing to circle around his rim. Akaashi’s head falls forward, forehead resting against the pillow as he allows his body to relax. Bokuto’s hands keep Akaashi’s cheeks spread as he sucks at his rim, running his tongue over it more before moving away to press kisses around Akaashi’s hole. Akaashi’s breathing becomes laboured, chest rising and falling against the pillow he’s clinging onto as he feels Bokuto’s tongue pushing into him. Akaashi lets out the smallest of moans and it’s like music to Bokuto’s ears.

Bokuto lets out a hum as he angles his head, pushing his tongue deeper inside of Akaashi, curling it as he brushes it against Akaashi’s walls. Akaashi moans again, a quiet whimper leaving him, his face pressing into his pillow as Bokuto works his tongue deeper inside of him. He can’t help it; he suddenly clenches around Bokuto’s tongue, both of them groaning at the same time. Bokuto pulls away for a moment, dark eyes gazing up in Akaashi’s direction as he licks his lips. Akaashi peers over his shoulder a bit, his own lust filled eyes meet Bokuto’s as Bokuto grins at him. He looks away quickly, face flushing red as he buries his face back against the pillow. Bokuto dives back in, immediately pushing his tongue back inside of Akaashi’s hole, pushing it in deeper.

Akaashi rolls his hips back, quiet whimpers leaving him as he grinds into Bokuto’s tongue. He can feel spit rolling onto his thighs, but he could care less with the way Bokuto is working him open. He clenches around his tongue now and then, panting a bit heavily, eyes fluttering open and closed as he tries to keep his head up. Soon, Bokuto is pushing a finger in alongside his tongue, curling it in a way that causes Akaashi to gasp out again, body jolting forward just a bit.

“Kou--” Akaashi says with a gasp, his boyfriend’s given name right on the tip of his tongue, “Koutarou…”

His name rolls off of Akaashi’s tongue with ease, a shiver going up Bokuto’s spine as he crooks his finger again, before pushing a second finger in beside of it. He scissors his fingers apart, his tongue going between them as he spreads Akaashi open. Bokuto thrusts his fingers in and out, kissing and sucking along Akaashi’s rim as he pushes his tongue in sync with his fingers. Akaashi grinds himself back against Bokuto’s face, thighs begin to tremble slightly as he struggles to keep himself held up. He moans out as his eyes fall shut, face hitting the pillow as his hips buck in towards the bed, Bokuto’s free hand sliding up to his stomach and pressing against it gently.

“Koutarou, please,” Akaashi begs softly, gasping out when he feels Bokuto leaving him empty. “Please.”

Bokuto licks his lips clean and smiles towards Akaashi, carefully grabbing his hips and turning his boyfriend onto his back. “I know, baby, I’m comin’.”

Akaashi’s cheeks flare up at the pet name, even if it has been used for him a million times before. Hearing Bokuto say it in their current state sends shivers down his spine, a quiet noise leaving the back of his throat as he watches Bokuto stretch across the bed, reaching for the nightstand’s drawer. Bokuto leans back into his sitting position, grinning as the condom dangles from between his teeth. Akaashi stares in awe, his dick immediately twitching against his stomach. Bokuto reaches up and grabs the condom by one end, pulling it away from his mouth as he rips it open with his teeth, and _holy shit_ , if that isn’t one the _hottest_ things Bokuto has ever done. An involuntary moan erupts from Akaashi’s throat, causing Bokuto to grin even wider.

Bokuto pulls the condom from the package and rolls it onto his cock, stroking it carefully before he pops open the small bottle of lube, squeezing some out. He hisses a little, the cold feeling of the lube on his cock sudden and odd feeling. Bokuto quickly begins working his hand against his cock, spreading the lube around it as he caps the bottle, tossing it to the side, not caring where it landed. Akaashi watches, biting and sucking at his own bottom lip as his eyes fixate on Bokuto’s cock, watching as it inches closer to him, until Bokuto lifts up his left leg, throwing it over his shoulder. Akaashi shifts his hips a little, lifting them up for Bokuto as his boyfriend leans his head down, pressing kisses against the dragon tattoo on his thigh.

Akaashi can’t help but smile a little, but it fades quickly as he feels the tip of Bokuto’s cock pressing gently against his hole. He bites hard at his lip, suddenly throwing one of his arms over his eyes as he leans his head back, swallowing slowly.

“Keiji,” Bokuto says his name with love, his voice low and sweet and devastatingly perfect. “Keiji, baby, let me see you.”

Bokuto wipes his hand against the bed’s sheets, clearing it of any lube, before he reaches it up and cups Akaashi’s cheek, stroking it with his thumb. Akaashi can’t say no to him. He pulls his arm away, letting it fall above his head as his eyes open and peer up into Bokuto’s, catching the way he looks at him like he’s the sun. He’s caught off guard as Bokuto pushes his cock inside of him, making Akaashi gasp out, much louder than before. His arm threatens to cover his face again, so he grips onto the pillow with all he has, whimpering as Bokuto bottoms out.

“You’re so pretty,” Bokuto says, keeping his face leaning against Akaashi’s thigh. “Your tattoos are so fucking beautiful, they make you so unique.”

Akaashi feels his entire body burst with warmth, panting softly as he simply stares at Bokuto above him. Bokuto lets his hand slip from Akaashi’s cheek, moving it upwards and gently grabbing onto the hand that’s gripping the pillow. He laces their fingers together, gripping onto Akaashi’s hand as he pulls his hips back. Akaashi’s moans are no longer as quiet as they were before, slowly becoming louder as Bokuto sets a slow pace. Every thrust is deep, angled perfectly into Akaashi as he grips onto Akaashi’s leg for balance and support. Bokuto presses their hands into the pillow, leaning himself forward as he bends down and captures Akaashi’s lips with his own.

Akaashi moans into the kiss, not bothering to fight as Bokuto devours him, their tongues dancing together as Bokuto’s thrusts become faster. They part with a soft pant, and Bokuto presses his forehead against Akaashi’s, eyes half-lidded as his pace quickens. Akaashi presses his head back into the pillow once more, exposing his neck to Bokuto, who takes full advantage of it. Bokuto shifts his head down and latches onto Akaashi’s neck, licking and sucking and biting at every inch of skin he can get.

“Your skin’s so nice,” Bokuto mumbles against it, before sucking a hickey into Akaashi’s skin. “It’s so pretty, so soft. Fuck, Keiji…” Bokuto moans lowly, a slight rumble coming from his chest.

Akaashi’s head starts spinning, focused purely on the way Bokuto’s cock feels inside of him, the way his body feels like it’s on fire with every single touch and kiss from Bokuto. His eyes become watery, hazy as he becomes overwhelmed with emotions and pleasure alike. His eyes shine in the dim bedroom light, Bokuto’s golden ones watching him curiously, even as he’s fucking into him. Akaashi reaches up with his free hand and runs it against Bokuto’s cheek, adoring the way Bokuto nudges himself into the touch.

“ _Koutarou_ ,” Akaashi moans, loud and clear and _beautiful_ , and Bokuto feels like he may cum already.

Bokuto huffs out quietly and furrows his eyebrows, shifting his body and weight and adjusting his angle as he fucks into Akaashi faster, slightly more desperate now. Akaashi doesn’t mind at all, his head lolling back against the pillow as small tears drip from the corner of his eyes. He doesn’t bother trying to keep himself quiet anymore. His moans grow louder, small nothings of Bokuto’s name and praises of how _good_ he feels leaving his lips. It spurs Bokuto on, only making him want to make Akaashi feel even better, to _really_ fuck him.

His hips suddenly stop and Akaashi is left whining, almost breathless, feeling as Bokuto pulls himself out. Akaashi huffs a little at being left empty, his hole clenching around nothing for a moment, before he’s roughly flipped over onto his stomach. Akaashi chews at his bottom lip, knowing exactly what Bokuto is doing, unable to help the smile that comes to his face as he lifts his hips up. Just as he expects, Bokuto’s hands grab onto his waist and pull his hips back, Bokuto’s cock pressing against his hole immediately.

Bokuto doesn’t waste any time. He thrusts himself back into Akaashi, setting a fast and deep pace as he tries to angle himself just right. Akaashi presses his upper half against the bed, his back arched in towards the bed as Bokuto fucks him. He pants heavily as moans of Bokuto’s name and praises of his cock and thrusts and _him_ pours from Akaashi’s mouth. Every single word only encourages Bokuto to do more, fingers digging into Akaashi’s hips, where bruises will surely form after.

“Kou,” Akaashi pants softly, head turned sideways against the pillow, “Kou, so good. You feel _so good_ , fu-uck… more, please, I want-- I need _more_.”

Bokuto grunts softly to himself, moaning deep in his chest at the praise. He shifts himself forward on his knees, sliding an arm around Akaashi’s body and lifting him up some with ease. He bends himself over Akaashi’s back, his chest pressed against it as he starts pounding into Akaashi, his thrusts fast and precise. The new angle allows him to hit Akaashi’s prostate _just right_ , and Akaashi keens out softly as he throws his head back. Bokuto can’t help but grin to himself, burying his face against the crook of Akaashi’s neck as his arm tightens around his body.

“Like that, baby?” Bokuto whispers in his ear. Akaashi can only nod dumbly, pushing his hips back to meet Bokuto’s thrusts as he chases after the intense feeling again.

“Y-Yes, _fuck_ \-- fuck, Koutarou, _there_.” Akaashi begs, his voice high and nearly whining.

His boyfriend doesn’t need to be told twice, thankfully. Bokuto presses a hot, open-mouthed kiss to Akaashi’s shoulder as he thrusts hard against his prostate, keeping his strokes fast and hard. The sounds of skin slapping together and their heavy breathing are all that fill the air, the world becoming hazier around them. Akaashi has completely forgotten about his own needs, his cock hanging between his thighs and bouncing against his stomach as Bokuto fucks him.

“Touch,” Akaashi starts, gasping when a particular thrust sends a jolt of pleasure through his body, “touch me, Koutarou, please.”

Bokuto’s hand wanders down as he simply nods, his mouth working along the back of Akaashi’s shoulders as his hand slides down along Akaashi’s torso. His fingers wrap around Akaashi’s cock and _stroke_ , already fast and rough and it makes Akaashi feel like he’s just experienced whiplash. Precum leaks from his tip as Bokuto’s thumb happily gathers it up, smearing it across Akaashi’s stomach and the rest of his cock. It’s messy and wet and Akaashi _feels_ wet, but the sensations are amazing and make his mind fog over.

Akaashi calls out for him again, but his voice breaks halfway between it, a sudden sob coming from him. He’s not sad, in the slightest. Akaashi couldn’t feel happier, the love he feels for Bokuto suddenly swelling up in his chest as he feels Bokuto driving him closer and closer to the edge. Bokuto lifts his head up, moving it beside Akaashi’s as Akaashi turns to face him. Tears roll down his cheeks, but his wet eyes glimmer with affection and love and happiness and it makes Bokuto’s heart _squeeze_.

Their mouths meet in an open-mouthed kiss, full of passion and emotions. Bokuto’s hand squeezes around Akaashi’s cock, making the man under him moan into his mouth. Bokuto swallows the sound whole, head tilting as he keeps their mouths connecting, barely giving Akaashi any time to think. Bokuto’s thrusts start becoming faster and more erratic, the rhythm he once had disappearing as he chases his high.

Akaashi clenches around Bokuto’s cock, several times, until Bokuto is pulling away from his mouth and finally letting him _breathe_ , but all he can breathe is Bokuto’s own breath, eyelashes fluttering and obscuring the view of his boyfriend’s face. Bokuto gives a particularly hard thrust, causing Akaashi to rock toward, his head falling against the pillow as he gasps out Bokuto’s hand, hands gripping at the sheets of the bed. It only takes another thrust like that and Akaashi is gone, cumming hard, spilling over Bokuto’s hand and onto the bed with a loud moan of Bokuto’s name. Bokuto is next, thrusting one, twice, three more times into Akaashi before he’s spilling inside the condom, body freezing up as his arms squeeze at Akaashi’s body under him.

Bokuto’s hips move idly, rocking against Akaashi’s as he comes down from his orgasm. They’re both panting heavily, but Akaashi’s face is still buried against the pillow. Slowly, Bokuto slips out of Akaashi, the male whining out quietly. Akaashi’s body moves on its own, knees slowly sliding on the bed until he’s lying sideways on the bed, careful not to lay over where he just came on the sheets. He blinks away the remaining tears in his eyes, focusing his vision on the world around him now as he searches for Bokuto, an arm reaching out slightly until Bokuto’s hand comes reaching for his.

Akaashi smiles tiredly, full of warmth and affection, as Bokuto’s fingers entwine with his. Bokuto runs his free hand through Akaashi’s hair, thumb brushing over his sweaty forehead, and Akaashi can’t help but let out a quiet laugh. Bokuto grins at the action, leaning down to press his own sweaty forehead against Akaashi’s. Akaashi laughs still, reaching up with his hand and sliding it against the back of Bokuto’s neck, pulling him in. He kisses him with idle intent, enjoying the subtle heat of their lips as they move together slowly, content.

“I love you, Keiji.” Bokuto says against his lips, golden eyes bright with a sense of care Akaashi has never known before.

Akaashi’s heart swells, and all he can do is kiss him, whispering into it, “I love you, too, Koutarou.”

**Author's Note:**

> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/KINGKOSHU)!


End file.
